


with your clear eyes, shine on my heart

by CMQ31



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, jun only appears through a phonecall woops, some mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: One night, Minghao comes home late.





	with your clear eyes, shine on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from the lyrics of Prism by SHINee. 
> 
> idk why i wrote this i was feeling angsty n emo and needed to ve nt
> 
> this is dumb im sorry but ive been in a wonhao mood recently

_“The number you are calling is not-“_

Wonwoo puts his phone away once more. Sighing, he went to see if there were any new messages and as expected, there were none. He puts his phone away before standing up from the couch. He eyes the untouched empty spot next to him, which was usually occupied by a certain dancer.

 

Soft giggles and Ghibli soundtracks would usually fill the empty and quiet atmosphere of the room. However, the only sound that filled Wonwoo’s ears was the rain and the sound of the soft purrs of his British shorthair.

 

Wonwoo glances at the clock in the dimly lit room. It was almost 8 p.m.

 

Minghao has yet to come home.

 

The living room was only lit by two small reading lamps and a small cat-shaped mood light, and the speakers were also on but no song was heard. Wonwoo refused to play anything until Minghao came back. The sound of rain hitting the ground and dripping on the balcony filled the air, to Wonwoo, it was calming the anxiety he was feeling at the moment.

 

“Where the hell are you, Hao…” Wonwoo spoke to himself, looking out the window. The sky was dark, pitch black. Wonwoo could barely see the streetlights due to the heavy rain. Wonwoo’s chest suddenly felt tight. He perks up at the sound of his phone’s notification. He excitedly went to open his phone, hoping that it was his boyfriend.

 

He slightly frowns when he finds out that the message had come from Soonyoung, who told him that he hadn’t seen Minghao since this morning.

 

Wonwoo had last seen his boyfriend around 10 a.m, where the younger had told Wonwoo that his shift in the café he was working in had started, Minghao had also told him that his shift would end around 4 p.m.

 

It’s been 6 hours since Wonwoo last heard from his younger boyfriend.

 

He wasn’t that worried about Minghao’s safety since the younger could take care of himself well, in fact, it was Wonwoo who needed more taking care of rather than Minghao despite their ages.

 

Neither of the two were the most sociable people, though Minghao was shy at times, he had more friends than Wonwoo had, while Wonwoo had a couple of close friends, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, and Junhui, the latter being a mutual friend of both Minghao and Wonwoo. Junhui and Minghao had met through work, both being waiters in the café Minghao currently works in.

 

Speaking of Junhui, Wonwoo had been preoccupied by anxious thoughts that he hadn’t thought about contacting Junhui yet.

 

He dials the elder’s phone number and presses the phone against his ear. After two rings, Junhui was quick to pick up.

 

_“Wonwoo?”_

“J-Junhui,” Wonwoo had no idea why he was stuttering. Was it because of his boyfriend’s whereabouts? “Have you…seen Minghao?”

 

Jun was quiet for a moment.

 

_“So he hasn’t reached home yet?”_

Wonwoo swallows.

 

“No…it’s been 4 hours, Junhui,” Wonwoo pauses, “I’m really worried.”

 

He could hear Junhui curse on the other line. _“That brat…he told me he went to the hardware store to grab an umbrella since it looked like it would rain. I told him to text me when he gets home. I tried calling him several times and he didn’t pick up, so I assumed he was spending time with you.”_

Wonwoo was rendered speechless as he sat back down on the couch. “I…he hasn’t been picking up my calls either. I don’t know what to do, Junhui…” Wonwoo bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling a wave anxiety crawl through his body. His empty hand went to slide up to his shoulder, gripping it. He lifts his legs onto the couch and started shrinking into a fetal position.

 

_“Wonwoo? Are you alright?”_

No he wasn’t. Junhui’s answer made him even more worried than before.

 

“I don’t think so,” Wonwoo says in a quiet voice, lips slightly quivering.

 

_“Do you want me to come over?”_

Wonwoo shook his head despite the fact that Junhui couldn’t see him. “No…you don’t have to…”

 

“…I just want Minghao here.” Wonwoo suddenly remembered when they first met in college despite having different majors, they were both introduced to each other by Junhui when Minghao was a freshman.

 

The rain suddenly felt heavier and louder, which startled the sleeping British shorthair on the floor. Wonwoo’s eyes trailed off to his cat. He smiles a little and gestures for the animal to come closer. The cat slowly made its way to Wonwoo and nuzzles its cheek against Wonwoo’s hand.

 

Wonwoo felt somewhat calmer than before after that.

 

_“Wonwoo, if you need anything, just ring me, alright? I need to meet up with some people after this but don’t hesitate to call me, I’ll be there for you as soon as possible okay? Tell me if you hear about Minghao.”_

With that, Wonwoo replies with a weak ‘okay’ before ending the call. Wonwoo went to pick up the slightly overweight cat onto his lap. He sits up and takes a deep breath. Wonwoo started stroking the cat’s forehead and leans his back against the cough.

 

The dimly lit room helped him to relax. The mood light he had placed on the floor put a smile on his face. He was reminded of the day he and Minghao cooed about how cute it looked until the bored-looking store clerk asked if they’re buying it or not.

 

In the end, it became one of their best purchases ever since they started living together, the other purchases being the speakers in their living room and their British shorthair, which was mostly adopted, however.

 

His heart clenches at the thought of Minghao.

 

Was he being overly sensitive about this?

 

Minghao was a grown man. There was no reason for him to worry.

 

It was then when a knock was heard from the door, Wonwoo gently placed their cat on the floor and rushed towards the source of the sound. Thunder struck the same moment Wonwoo opened the door. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

 

Before him stood his boyfriend, but instead of the soft smile on his face that Wonwoo loved so much, his face was a mess and there were visible streaks of dried tears despite the fact that his face was wet from the rain. The pretty clothes that Minghao had showed off to him several weeks ago after he first bought them were all ruined and torn. Wonwoo took his time to scan his boyfriend once more before looking up to him with a look of disbelief.

 

“M-Minghao?”

 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure what to say when the younger lunges towards him, hiding his face within Wonwoo’s neck and bawled loudly. His hands went to clutch the back of Wonwoo’s shirt as if his life depended on it.

 

Wonwoo has only seen Minghao cry twice in his life. One was during the time he felt homesick, and the second time was because he and his best friend, Mingyu, had a big fight. However, he’s never seen him in a state this bad when crying.

 

The elder’s hands find their way to Minghao’s back as well. Overwhelmed by the cries of his boyfriend, Wonwoo finds himself crying as well.

 

The two had managed to make their way to the couch. Minghao still refused to tell Wonwoo what happened and the two were busy drying their tears. Their pet cat looked somewhat distressed by the situation. The furry animal nuzzles its face to both Minghao and Wonwoo’s legs, unfortunately, its attempt to cheer them up went unnoticed.

 

It was after a while when Wonwoo suddenly found his voice again.

 

“Minghao,” Wonwoo started, voice sounding rather hoarse, “p-please tell me what happened.” The last few words came off barely above a whisper. Wonwoo had his head down, afraid to meet Minghao’s hurt and broken eyes.

 

Minghao was still wiping his cheeks, eyes looking rather soulless compared to before. It broke Wonwoo’s heart.

 

Wonwoo bites his lower lip.

 

“I was so worried about you…” Wonwoo spoke softly, hand slowly engulfing Minghao’s. His grip on the younger’s hand was tight, which caused Minghao to slightly flinch.

 

“Please tell me what happened.”

 

“…”

 

“Myungho…”

 

“I…”

 

“Baby, please,” Wonwoo finally went to look at his boyfriend. Minghao glances up for a moment before looking away once more.

 

“I…it wasn’t my fault…”

 

If it was possible, Wonwoo’s grip on his hand became tighter. He scoots closer to Minghao and carefully places a hand on his cheek, slowly making him turn to face his equally teary boyfriend.

 

“Please.”

 

Minghao swallows and sat quietly next to Wonwoo. Silence engulfed the room and once more, the only sound that was heard was the heavy rain outside and occasional thunders.

 

Wonwoo went to grab for a towel and helped Minghao into the shower. The younger was quiet as Wonwoo washed his hair and helped scrub his body. Wonwoo folded Minghao’s ruined clothes and placed them in the living room, maybe he could get them fixed somehow. Minghao took his time to put on his clothes, which consisted of a large sweater and sweatpants, before joining Wonwoo in the living room.

 

It was after 5 whole minutes and Minghao finds the courage within him to speak up. Wonwoo eyes never left his boyfriend as the younger spoke.

 

“I…spilled coffee on someone. He was some rich asshole,” Minghao whispers, his gaze was casted downwards all of the sudden.

 

“Continue.”

 

“I-I apologized to him but he wouldn’t accept it, he seemed so angry, Wonwoo, I couldn’t believe someone could yell at me in public like that. Thankfully, Junnie came in and told him to leave,” Minghao spoke all of that in one breath. At the end of the sentence, Minghao looked as tense as he was before when he first entered the apartment.

 

“Deep breaths, baby,” Wonwoo whispers to his ear. Minghao nods, eyes squeezed shut, suddenly feeling his head pulsing in pain. It was then Wonwoo noticed the bruises on his face and arms. He felt his heart stop at the sight of them, immediately cradling the younger’s face with his hands. “Minghao…what the hell happened to you?”

 

Minghao’s hands went to hold Wonwoo’s wrist. “He…he waited until I finished my shift. He…pulled me into an alleyway and hit me.”

 

“You fought back, didn’t you?” Minghao wasn’t the type to cower in and not fight back. Wonwoo knew him very well on how he’d react to situations like this.

 

Minghao nodded slowly. “I…did. But…he…I threatened to call the police. He told me that he’d tell them that I started the fight and that they’d believe them because he had m-money…”

 

Wonwoo clenches his teeth in anger.

 

“…I told him to go fuck himself and he reported me to my boss and then…he fired me from my job. The man also threatened me that if I ever tell anyone about who threw the first punch, he’d make sure I’d never get a job anywhere in this town-“ Minghao started to hyperventilate and Wonwoo cradles his face closer his and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. Minghao’s eyes shot open at that. He was met with Wonwoo’s irritated eyes, the latter currently had his forehead pressed against the younger’s. “Junhui doesn’t know that I’m fired.”

 

Wonwoo was frustrated. Frustrated that he couldn’t do anything about it. Frustrated because he knew that he’d never stand a chance against the man and would cower behind Minghao despite the fact that he was supposed to be defending his boyfriend’s honor.

 

Wonwoo sighs. He turns away and suddenly, the atmosphere suddenly became awkward. Minghao frowns and looks away as well. After 15 minutes of not saying anything, Minghao reaches for Wonwoo’s phone and connected it with the speakers in the room. ‘Don’t Let Me Go’ by SHINee started playing and Minghao reduced the volume to fit the mood. He smiles to himself before shifting his attention to his boyfriend.

 

Minghao turns his head and tilts Wonwoo’s chin up with a finger. “Hey. Don’t be sad.”

 

“I’m angry, frustrated, and upset,” Wonwoo drones, “and I have every reason to be.”

 

Minghao smiles weakly.

 

“You sure do. I’m still shaken but I feel better,” Minghao replies, “guess we can’t exactly deliver justice to every bad guy in this world.”

 

Wonwoo scans the room and his eyes landed on his boyfriend’s ruined clothes that he had placed on the coffee table. He suddenly felt guilty over them since Minghao had been so happy when he purchased them.

 

“Y-your clothes…”

 

Minghao looks at his ruined clothes.

 

“I know.”

 

Minghao was visibly upset about his clothes and Wonwoo didn’t bother pushing it any further because his boyfriend’s eyes became glassy once more.

 

“I’m not that hurt if you’re wondering,” Minghao suddenly adds, referring to the bruises in his body. “I already went to treat myself earlier. My phone died and I had to get around by walking.”

 

Wonwoo holds his boyfriend closer to him, his protective instincts suddenly showing. Minghao smiles fondly at Wonwoo’s ‘subtleness’.

 

“Just,” Minghao starts, his sad eyes meeting his boyfriend’s, “just hold me tonight. Please.”

 

Without a second thought, Wonwoo presses his lips against Minghao’s and the younger’s stiff posture immediately relaxes. It was a short kiss as Wonwoo immediately pulled away, worried that the other wasn’t feeling it.

 

“It’s alright,” Minghao spoke quietly, reading Wonwoo’s eyes like a book, “Just do it again. Please.” Wonwoo complies without a second thought and captures Minghao’s lips into a passionate kiss. Minghao’s arms went to wrap around Wonwoo’s waist, while the taller male had his arms around his neck. Minghao was suddenly pushed back to the couch, with Wonwoo between his legs. The younger was gasping for breath and Wonwoo took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. Minghao was taken aback by the sudden action, however, he holds Wonwoo closer to him instead of pushing him away.

 

Minghao opens his eyes to meet Wonwoo’s lustful gaze, he feels himself smiling at the sight as Wonwoo’s tongue explores his mouth. He didn’t care that the kiss started to look rather messy and sloppy, Minghao pulls Wonwoo closer by his waist.

 

Neither of them knew how long they were making out, it was until Minghao emitted a whine and Wonwoo finally pulls back. His face was flushed red and something in his eyes told Minghao that tonight was going to be a long night.

 

Minghao flashes a lopsided smile.

 

“You were eager.”

 

“I can’t believe we were both crying our hearts out not long ago,” Wonwoo blurts, prompting Minghao to giggle, “I’m still going to beat that guy up when I see him though.”

 

Minghao chuckles sadly. “You’ll get into even worse trouble for that.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “I don’t care.”

 

“You’re really cute.” Minghao caresses Wonwoo’s cheek with a hand, the elder leans into the touch. Minghao notices that Wonwoo was still out of it as his gaze confirms that he was seeking something else.

 

“You want to…tonight?” Minghao asks slowly, his face flushing red, suddenly feeling shy despite the fact that it was far from his first time.

 

Wonwoo raises his brows. “I should be the one asking you that. Are you alright with it?”

 

Minghao nods.

 

“Don’t worry about me.”

 

Wonwoo smiles. His hand suddenly finds itself caressing Minghao’s inner thigh. The younger shivers at the touch.

 

“L-let’s not do it on the couch,” Minghao manages to stutter out.

 

Wonwoo nods and grabs Minghao’s hand, standing up and leading him into the bedroom, leaving their chubby British shorthair, Bongbong, asleep on the floor. The sound of the cat’s snores filled the room along with the soft moans that was starting to sound more audible as minutes pass.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write makeout scenes ive never even kissed anyone rip 
> 
> sorry for the mistakes, english isnt my first language


End file.
